1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to installing and removing a pluggable electronic component into and out of a socket, and in particular to a bracket that enables single-handed installation and removal of a latching pluggable computer processor cartridge with respect to a socket and retention mechanism mounted on a main system circuit board.
2. Background Art
In computer equipment, the need to upgrade and/or replace electrical components is more prevalent than ever. Many different solutions for installing new components or removing existing components are known in the prior art. However, not all devices or methods allow technicians to perform the work efficiently and reliably. This is particularly true for components that require fasteners such as screws for mounting purposes, or those that require latching or retention mechanisms for enhanced retention capability. Moreover, some new components are not compatible with the existing retention mechanisms that were used with the previous components that they are replacing.
One example of a prior art solution for these problems is a squeezable latch. This latch mounts to a component and has two engagement points that are spaced apart on opposite sides of the component. The engagement points engage a retention mechanism that is mounted to a main system circuit board. If the subject component is small enough, a technician can operate the latch with one hand by squeezing the latch at the engagement points. However, with larger components such as processor module cartridges, the technician must use two hands to operate the latch. Moreover, this latch can be mishandled by the technician and result in uneven insertion/extraction of the component. If the force exerted on the component is uneven, it may be "rocked" into or out of place, thereby increasing the probability for damage to the connectors.
Another prior art example is the cam-type lever. If the device is single-sided, only one side of the component is clamped which can result in uneven insertion/extraction. Dual cam devices are workable, but they have more parts and require the technician to use both hands. There are other types of manual release mechanisms, but many of these are unnecessarily complex and require multiple, simultaneous operations to be performed by the technician to achieve insertion/extraction. Furthermore, these operations also typically cause the component to be rocked out of place and may cause damage. Thus, an improved apparatus and method for single-handedly and reliably installing and removing a latching electrical component with respect to a socket and retention mechanism mounted on a main system circuit board is needed.